07
by Ore Fubar
Summary: mereka akan bertemu lewat portal ketika tanggal 07 menginjak []


Hinata melirik kalender yang menggantung di dinding kamar lewat sudut mata.

Angka 7 pada setiap bulan dilingkari spidol merah. Hinata menyalakan gadgetnya, angka menit 58 mempertipis durasi penantiannya. Ia bernapas resah dengan tangan yang menari di atas keyboard laptop; sesekali jempolnya menyentuh _touchscreen_ gadget yang kini menampilkan menit 59 sebelum akhirnya menginjak 00 –angka jam beralih menjadi 07, tembok bagian barat kamar yang tertutupi gorden memancarkan cahaya dalam waktu yang singkat.

Hinata memutar kursi, menghadap pada bagian tembok yang bercahaya. Ketika sinar putih itu perlahan redup, sebuah kepala menyembul dibalik gordennya. Iris _sapphire_ gencar mencari, rambut pirang yang basah meneteskan bulir air di lantai. Garis-garis di pipi bersembunyi dibalik bayangan, Hinata tersenyum menyenangkan.

"halo, Naruto."

.

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **07 (c) Ore Fubar**

 _Fantasy, Tragedy, Alternative Universe, slight Romance_

 **Pair : Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning :** _out of character, typo_

.

.

.

.

 _Kapan dan bagaimana aku akan mati?_

 _-Hinata menatap kaku pada mayat juga tumpukan jam yang tergeletak di kakinya._

.

.

.

.

 **A**

 **[ January 07 ]**

 _Yokohama, 07 Desember 1999_

 _Seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun tewas terlindas truk setelah tubuhnya terpental dari perempatan jalan akibat sepeda yang dikendarainya menabrak tiang lampu. Korban tewas seketika dengan bagian badan atas hancur, sementara bagian lain terpisah menjadi beberapa potongan sebelum akhirnya dievakuasi oleh Kepolisian Yokohama tepat 5 menit setelah kejadian._

 _Korban diketahui bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda 17 tahun yang merupakan salah satu siswa dari Konoha Gakuen. Menurut kesaksian teman di sekitar korban, korban dalam perjalanan pulang ke kediamannya di distrik 2 Yokohama sebelum akhirnya insiden maut itu terjadi._

 _Orangtua korban mengalami syok berat bahkan ibu korban pingsan dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Korban akan dimakamkan di pemakaman umum distrik Yokohama setelah jasadnya diotopsi oleh pihak rumah sakit Yokohama._

Hinata menghela napas saat iris _amethyst_ nya membaca tiap graf dalam koran lama bekas ayahnya itu. Foto hitam putih yang sudah mengabur diamatinya baik-baik, menggambarkan sesosok pemuda berambut seperti durian dengan cengiran lebar dan dua jemari berpose di udara. Foto dari korban yang insiden kematiannya telah Hinata baca beberapa detik lalu, terjadi pada tanggal 7 Desember tahun 1999; bahkan Hinata belum lahir di masa itu, ayahnya menikah pada tahun 2000 dan ia sendiri lahir pada generasi 2002.

 _Betapa kasihan,_ batin Hinata dalam hati. Dijemput kematian tanpa merasakan masa-masa dewasa dan bekerja adalah hal yang patut disayangkan, sebagai seorang manusia yang cukup berambisi gadis itu merasa bahwa mati di usia muda adalah hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Dengan senandung santai gadis itu memberesi tumpukan koran bekas untuk dimasukkan kedalam almari gudang. Sebelum ia benar-benar bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar, seberkas cahaya terang memancar dari tembok kamar bagian barat; yang tertutupi oleh gorden tipis berwarna biru tua, nampak beterbangan tertiup angin gaib.

Hinata mundur dua langkah. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

Cahaya itu perlahan hilang, gorden tipis kembali tenang dan menggantung di tempatnya semula. Sebuah bayangan yang cukup tinggi terlukis jelas dibalik gorden tersebut; dalam hati Hinata meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Tuhan, karena sering malas dan kurang rajin beribadah. Kaki-kakinya terpaku di lantai, tidak bisa bergerak apalagi diajak lari. Tangan Hinata yang memangku tumpukan koran bergetar hebat, gadis itu ingin menangis karena ia tidak kuat terhadap hal-hal abstrak macam hantu; meskipun seringkali ia berlagak berani, ia tetaplah takut pada eksistensi _mereka_.

Sebuah kepala menyembul keluar. Warna kuning mencolok begitu kontras dengan warna tua dari gorden, sejenak Hinata menghentikan napasnya selama sosok itu kian menunjukkan dirinya; dalam bentuk fisik seorang pemuda sehat dengan tinggi semampai, tubuh kurus terbalut kulit tan kecoklatan, rambut pirang dengan mata biru berlian juga tiga garis aneh di masing-masing pipi. Hinata berkedip cepat.

Sosok itu memandangi kamar Hinata dengan ekspresi heran, bibirnya maju ke depan. Iris _sapphire_ dan _amethyst_ bertemu pandang, mereka sama-sama melebarkan mata kekanakan.

"kau –siapa kau?!"

Hinata meraih botol parfum yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya. Sosok pemuda itu menatap keheranan, sebelum akhirnya menggaruk kepala dan menunduk kebingungan.

"ini . . tahun berapa?"

"ha?"

Tanggal 07 Januari, sebuah portal asing ditemukan di tembok selatan kamar Hinata. []

.

.

.

.

 **B**

 **[ 07 Februari ]**

Satu bulan yang lalu adalah kejadian paling tidak masuk akal sekaligus kejadian yang _keren_ bagi Hinata.

Waktu baru menginjak pukul 06 : 40. Gadis berambut indigo itu tiada henti menyibak-nyibak gorden yang tergantung di tembok tempat portal itu berada; pada akhirnya ia dan pemuda itu terlibat interaksi yang cukup panjang, hingga pemuda itu bisa kembali ke _tempatnya_ setelah pukul 07 pagi menjelang.

Semua berputar di angka 07 : itu adalah kesimpulan yang ia dan pemuda itu ambil ketika berbincang bulan kemarin.

Pemuda itu mengatakan, bahwa pada awalnya ia hanya iseng membenturkan diri pada tembok. Dalam hati Hinata menimpali, _itu bukan tindakan iseng yang wajar_ –namun gadis itu tetap menyimak cerita –hingga pemuda itu akhirnya bisa sampai di kamar Hinata setelah tubuhnya menembus tembok dan masuk ke suatu _dimensi ruangan_ yang hanya berupa ruangan gelap dengan banyak jam dinding –lalu sampailah ia di tempat dengan gorden biru tua yang menyambutnya, juga wajah kaget Hinata setelah gorden itu disibaknya.

Pemuda itu juga berkata, bahwa kejadianya berkisar saat pukul 07 pagi; sementara di _tempat_ Hinata, itu adalah pukul 07 malam. Namun ada suatu kesamaan, yakni tanggal dan bulan. Sama-sama terjadi pada 07 Januari, dengan tahun yang cukup berjauhan –pemuda itu mengaku hidup di tahun 1999, dan Hinata adalah generasi 2016.

Atas kesimpulan _semua berputar di angka 07_ tersebut, mereka membuat kesepakatan bahwa tanggal 07 di bulan berikutnya, percobaan _portal ajaib_ akan dilakukan untuk membuktikan hal tersebut bukanlah kebetulan semata.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang; sudut matanya memandangi kalender tepat pada angka 07 bulan Februari, sesekali mencuri lihat kearah jam dinding yang kian dekat menginjak pukul 07 malam –apa yang dinanti tidak pernah mengingkari, tembok selatan kamarnya itu kembali bercahaya dan menampilkan sosok pemuda yang sama dibalik gorden biru tua.

Hinata menganga sumringah.

"astaga!"

Pemuda dibalik gorden itu tak kalah sumringah. "iya, astaga!"

07 Februari. Hinata mempunyai _teman dimensi_ bernama Uzumaki Naruto. []

.

.

 **C**

 **[ 07 Maret ]**

 _Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto._

Hinata memutar kursinya selama beberapa kali. Dua nama itu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala. _Atau mungkin satu nama?_ –Hinata tidak tahu pasti, namun berita kematian mengenaskan di tahun 1999 yang ia baca di koran bekas beberapa waktu lalu tidak bisa enyah dari kepalanya.

Tanggal 07 Maret, pagi hari. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk membongkar almari gudang, mencari tumpukan koran guna menyingkirkan perasaan janggal yang mengganggunya belakangan ini. Sayangnya ia tidak pernah menemukannya; ayah Hiashi bertanya _ada apa,_ dan ketika Hinata menanyakan koran-koran bekas sang ayah menjawab lurus – _sudah dijual ke rongsokan._

Generasi 2016 tidak pernah hilang akal. Tepat sebelum jam _pertemuannya_ dengan Naruto 1 jam lagi, gadis itu mulai mencari kebenarannya. Dengan teknologi di kamarnya, Hinata mencari-cari berita lama yang berkisar pada bulan Desember 1999 tepatnya di Yokohama; beberapa _website_ lama yang tertimbun langsung muncul ke permukaan, dengan sabar gadis itu mencari satu-persatu hingga akhirnya ia berhenti pada sebuah _laman_ berita Nasional Jepang :

 _Yokohama, 07 Desember 1999_

 _Kecelakaan maut di distrik 2 Yokohama – Uzumaki Naruto._

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang tak kuasa.

Di samping berita tersebut, terdapat sebuah petak foto dengan keterangan; _Uzumaki Naruto, 17 tahun. Tewas setelah terpental dari sepedanya kemudian terlindas truk di jalan distrik 2 Yokohama_ –yang menggambarkan sosok pemuda ceria berkulit kecoklatan, matanya berwarna biru berlian dengan rambut pirang durian juga tiga garis kumis kucing di pipi.

 _Tidak, jangan._

Hinata menarik napas banyak-banyak. Jantungnya kian tidak tenang, ulu hati mulai digerogoti gelisah dan sakit. Ia menutup laptopnya perlahan, kepala menoleh ke arah selatan kamar tepatnya pada tembok bergorden biru tua; tempat _portal_ mereka bertemu, meskipun baru kisaran dua kali namun _ikatan_ yang cukup akrab telah dijalinnya dengan pemuda yang akan mati beberapa bulan lagi itu.

Dengan tangan bergetar gadis itu melipat lengan dan menjadikannya bantal di atas meja belajar.

Pikirannya mulai bergelut dan kusut.

Apakah portal itu diciptakan untuk tujuan tertentu?

Kenapa orang yang muncul harus Naruto?

Kenapa Naruto adalah korban kecelakaan maut yang mengenaskan?

Dan kenapa harus kamar Hinata yang terhubung dengan dimensi tahun 1999 itu?

Hinata memejamkan mata dan tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

.

Pukul 07 pagi.

Naruto memejamkan mata. Banyak denting jam yang merasuk kedalam telinganya hingga pemuda itu merasakan kedua lututnya bergetar dan terguncang. Dalam satu tarikan napas ia membenturkan diri pada tembok dekat almari baju; pemuda itu terhuyung dan hilang keseimbangan, namun segera berdiri dan berlari melewati ruang hitam pekat yang dipenuhi oleh jam.

Bibirnya mengulas segaris senyum ketika cahaya mulai tertangkap mata. Ia mempercepat langkah, berusaha mengabaikan denting jam yang kian nyaring memperkosa indera pendengarannya. Naruto menggapai cahaya itu dengan tangan terulur; pandangannya buram untuk beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya sebuah gorden biru tua telah ada dalam genggamannya.

Naruto bernapas cepat. Ia menekuk lutut, berusaha mengontrol arus waktu yang terlalu deras dilewatinya. Pemuda itu menyeka keringat dengan lengan baju; ia menyibak gorden yang belakangan ini menjadi _pintu_ kesukaannya, menemukan sebuah kamar minimalis yang didominasi warna _dark purple_ juga kombinasi merah muda yang sederhana namun cantik. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

Iris _sapphire_ nya menatap pada jam dinding berbentuk kotak di atas pintu kamar; jam 07 malam, tepat seperti perbedaan waktu yang seharusnya. Ia juga sempat mencuri lirik pada kertas kalender di dekat meja belajar, jantungnya berdesir ketika melihat setiap angka 07 dilingkari spidol merah dengan beberapa _note_ yang tidak bisa dibaca dari kejauhan.

Kemudian pandangan Naruto turun, pada sosok gadis yang tertidur di meja belajar.

Pemuda itu berjalan tanpa suara. Tatapannya berubah sendu, tangan terulur untuk mengusap surai indigo yang telah tumbuh sebahu itu. Terasa halus dan wangi dicium, dengan gerakan yang sangat diminimalisir suaranya pemuda pirang itu mencium rambut sang gadis; sebelum akhirnya laptop yang tertutup di depannya menyala karena peringatan habis daya, iris _sapphire_ Naruto bergulir dan membuka perangkat keras itu.

 _Insiden mengenaskan – kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menewaskan siswa Konoha Gakuen. Uzumaki Naruto._

Untuk sejenak, pemuda itu merasakan napasnya terhenti. Tangannya bergetar, ia berusaha mengontrol tenggorokannya yang memberontak ingin bersuara pilu; namun Naruto tidak melakukannya. Si pirang mengusap wajahnya gusar, kemudian menatap lamat pada sosok gadis yang dipilihnya untuk menjadi _malaikat_ –nya itu.

"kau sudah mengetahuinya, Hinata."

Tangan tan terulur membelai pipi. Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya.

07 Maret. Naruto merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. []

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Please RnR if u want to read the next chapter._

 _._

 _._

 _Danke, Tchüß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
